The Day Harry Potter Ruled the Earth!!!
by YoungPadfoot
Summary: What if HP took over the world? *gasp* Just written for fun, but please R&R!
1. Chaper one

The Day Harry Potter Ruled the Earth

By: YoungPadfoot

Note: ^_^ insert evil laughter here

The Day Harry Potter Ruled the Earth

The day Harry Potter took over the world, all the books written by J. R. Tolken would be universally banned and thrown onto bonfires sponsored by the Warner Bros. Company.

All catholic schools, or schools that wore uniforms for that manner, would have a change of dress code. Plaid would turn to grayish black and robes would be issued out to all the eager little kiddies.

The Oscars committee would severely punished for not giving out any awards to 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone'. They would be tied to stakes outside their big, corporate office building and rotten tomatoes would be handed out to all those who also wished to express anger.

Elijah Wood would have to lock himself in his oversized condominium while protesters plastered his house with Harry Potter posters or Lord of the Rings posters that sported Elijah's face with big red x's and in large letters that read 'Lotr sux!'

The automatic best-seller list would be dedicated to the HP books, never giving other books a chance to achieve fame and leaving them in the dust of the big bad book reviewers. 

Anybody who condemned the books would too, regret their decision. As punishment, they were to be tied down to a chair in a white room where the HP audio tapes played non-stop.

Boys all over the world would go into their school yards during recess to compare their wand size. (No, I didn't mean that in a sick way… ;-) )

Harry Potter haters, such as those who burned the books because they thought they were based on the works of Satan, would be brought to a trial and sentenced to a long time in Azkaban.

Written just to waste time…. Enjoy!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Day Harry Potter Ruled the Earth!!!

Chapter 2

By: YoungPadfoot

Note: I DO NOT HATE LORD OF THE RINGS!! I like Lotr very much, but I would think those who are Harry Potter characters would not… Enjoy!!

^_^

The Day Harry Potter Ruled the Earth!!!

Chapter 2

If Harry Potter ruled the earth, the Lord of the Rings cast would be forced to be servants to Daniel Radcliff, Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint. The great cast of Harry Potter are so merciful to take them in cause all the employment agencies would instantly turn them away.

Tom Felton ( Also works for Draco Malfoy if you like to think in bood terms ) would go skinny-dipping in his pools of money singing 'If you got the money honey, I got the time'. ( For all you who don't know where this phrase comes from, it's a Willy Nelson song….. I have no life…)

Voldemort would become the new leader of the 'KKK'. (Note: THIS IS STRICTLY FOR FUN. IF I OFFEND ANYONE, MY DEEPEST APOLOGISES)

Daniel Radcliff would be paired up against Hailey Joul (or however u spell it) Osmend in 'Celebrity Boxing'. (Hmm… Two little kids beating the crap out of each other… How amusing!)

MAD Magazine would wake up the next morning to find their office building in flames due to the spoof edition they put out of the Harry Potter movie. (Then again, it was rather funny…)

J.K Rowling would kick Queen Elizabeth (Or whatever the British Queen is) off her high thrown and would proclaim herself the new Queen. She would also make Prince Charles lick her overpriced high-heels and kiss the ground she walks on.

The entire movie industry would go broke, due to that Warner Brothers owned everything. There would be 'The Matrix; Harry Potter Style!!' (I'd actually pay to see that, but that's just me…)

Soccer would be replaced with a form of Quidditch. Jet-propelled brooms would be specially produced for such an occasion.

'Muggles' or 'Non magical people' would become a myth. Unicorns and Dragons would be the new feature of 'Jack Hanna's Animal Aventures'.

'Muggle' would be considered a dirty curse word. (Muggle!! oOo, I said a bad word…)

Hitler would rise from the grave to ally himself with Voldemort and the DeathEathers. (Note: JUST FOR FUN! NO OFFENCE!!)


End file.
